donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LtFantasmic
Merrystar unblock LtFantasmic and let him be on this wiki RIGHT NOW!!! He will die if he isn't unblocked on the wiki! I'm with him and BrerBrian02 for this reason! It is NOT a good idea to accuse these guys of vandalizing the wiki when you think they are, but they're not! They're just making good edits that everybody will soon believe in the future and they are innocent! Merrystar YOU are the guilty party who should leave them alone right now! Same for Maximillion as well! Is that clear!? 761954 (talk) 14:34, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Don Bluth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Edmond page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 06:10, 2011 October 13 Dude, characters dislike deceased. They survived. I created a page Don Bluth Villains' Defeats. Think about it. Fan fiction on a Don Bluth Wikia The fact that the admin has been inactive since the first month of January does not mean that it's acceptable to add "Fievel is a Brisby" fan fiction to a place where people expect honest information. Please stop doing this. Maximillion93 (talk) 00:13, April 2, 2014 (UTC) We don't care what you're doing to us! --LtFantasmic (talk) 04:45, April 2, 2014 (UTC) You don't care that someone is trying to make sense out of a place called "Don Bluth Wiki"? This is vandalism. What do you think would happen if you vandalised public property? Maximillion93 (talk) 08:39, April 2, 2014 (UTC) We hate to be accused of vandalism. --LtFantasmic (talk) 23:37, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Except it's what you're doing. It was never the admin's intention to make this Wiki revolve around fan fiction. Add something irrelevant, biased and/or imaginary, you'll be called a vandal. Maximillion93 (talk) 13:03, April 4, 2014 (UTC) If you keep this fanon up, I WILL have the admin block you from this wiki permanetly. Natedawg921 (talk) 17:47, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Not a chance! Some of us fans assume that when the cats kill the Mousekewitz parents, Mrs. Brisby is willing to adopt Fievel because she cares for him even more than his parents did, he wants to stay in New York City with her and Cholena (because she cares for him too) for as long as lives. --LtFantasmic (talk) 19:19, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Fan fiction only in Users. CaptainCj (talk) 10:20 AM, April 4, 2014 'Question' "Are you a fan of Brerdaniel? (The Creator of Pooh's Adventures) And why are you putting images of Mrs. Brisby on the Fievel page?" - Progorgonops12 02:35, April 3, 2014 I guess we are not only fans of Brerdaniel's Chris Chan-inspired projects, but New York City, modern time, and Mrs. Brisby sharing relationships with Fievel, because we would like it when Mrs. Brisby is willing to adopt Fievel after the cats kill his parents and made him an orphan. As his new mother, she cares for him even more than his parents did, he wants to stay in New York City with her and Cholena (because she cares for him too) for as long as lives. We can't help it. --LtFantasmic (talk) 22:15, April 3, 2014 (UTC) I see that you deleted my comment from earlier. - Progorgonops12 07:12, April 3, 2014 Because I didn't like that. --LtFantasmic (talk) 01:14, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Tell me why?- Progorgonops12 07:16, April 3, 2014 Because it was very very awfully rude. LtFantasmic (talk) 01:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Yep, you have a cause of butthurtness. Every Poohphile including you and the other Pooh's Adventures fanboys get butthurt over someone not liking your crossover garabage.- Progorgonops12 07:43, April 3, 2014 Don't call call anything "garbage", that's kinda shamefully an insult. It's just the way it is. Don't you agree? There's never been anything like Don Bluth Fanon Wiki before. --LtFantasmic (talk) 04:10, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Except the Pooh's Ad-- Wait. You misread the title as Don Bluth Fanon Wiki? Just because the admin's absent doesn't mean you're in charge. Maximillion93 (talk) 12:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Mind your business. LtFantasmic (talk) 04:05, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Now you've gone and renamed the Fievel page. Please stop this. This wiki is the only Don Bluth wiki on the whole internet and you and Brian are treating it like something it's not. This is Don Bluth Wiki, not Don Bluth Fanon Wiki, as you tend to call it. No excuses. The information you're putting here is misleading and is best seen on a separate wiki of your own. Start a new wiki, it's not that hard. Maximillion93 (talk) 23:27, April 6, 2014 (UTC) For goodness' sake... Are you that misguided by ignoring my every attempt to tell you the truth? What do you think would happen to the Disney Wiki if its admin was inactive? What do you think the admin would say if he discovered that the wiki he had long abandoned was decorated in crossover fan fiction that nobody but your buddy Brian would give two damns about? The admin intended this to be a factual encyclopedia about the works of an animator who was at the top of his game prior to All Dogs, do I have to keep repeating this over and over again, and if he were still alive, this would be more attractive to animation fans than a false claim that Nicodemus is voiced by Liam Neeson and Tony Toponi is inspired by a freaking Sonic character. Instead, you rename an important article to something of your imagination and claim this place to be something it's not besides your own. Did you know that there has been no other wiki based on Don Bluth before? This is the only one in existence yet its potential has been squandered by constant vandalism by people unaware that their fan fiction is vandalism unless kept on a separate wiki. The ones who are undoing your fan fiction (these undoings also bring back errors and opinions) are trying to save the wiki from the damage you're inflicting on it. Don't give me any excuses, kid, you need a better understanding of logic. You and your friends have destroyed this place. You and Brian keep getting worse and worse every day. I hate to get involved in a war, because until you wake up and realize what you're doing wrong, you're a vandal and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it. If you still don't care about all four paragraphs of this rant, then that just goes to show that you are an ignorant, whiny, clueless, misguided, insecure moron who's committing what could be a crime if Wikia was a street and will some time in the future be looked upon by the internet as a scoundrel. If you want this war to end, see that button at the top of the screen? The one that says "Start a wiki"? Click it and do the world proud. It's not as hard as it looks. tl;dr - Fievel doesn't have bad parents, you do. Maximillion93 (talk) 11:47, April 9, 2014 (UTC) No we don't, really. It was an accident. --LtFantasmic (talk) 13:10, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Need some help Hey LtFanasmic can you help me re-edit An American Secet of NIMH page? BrerBrian02 (talk) 9:50 A. M. April 21, 2014 I can really use your help by re-editing An American Secret of NIMH Characters if you please. BrerBrian02 (talk) 14:42, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Keep re-editing An American Secert of NIMH page no mater what. BrerBrian02 (talk) 15:47, April 26, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Make Maximillon93 go away so he won't bother me anymore, And keep re-editing An American Secret of NIMH Page and Characters no mater what. BrerBrian02 (talk) 16:10, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, Brian, but none of you can make me go away. Only the founder can do that. And he's presumably dead. Maximillion93 (talk) 23:21, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Don't lististen to Maximillion93, He's wrong i'm still alive and i am a founder, and he's nothing but a jerk! BrerBrian02 (talk) 23:35, April 26, 2014 (UTC) If you were the founder, you'd have "FOUNDER" stuck on your page. Maximillion93 (talk) 23:54, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I tried to take the Star Trek and the Studio Ghibli out of this wiki, because they didn't belong here. --LtFantasmic (talk) 00:43, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I've corrupted it? You're one of the two people claiming this place to be theirs and spouting out information that only you think is relevant rather than facts about the real deal! Maximillion93 (talk) 00:58, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay, "co-founder", are you intending this wiki to be editable by anybody? Because with the way you and Brian are treating it it's looking like a game for two. Seriously, this is not what people want to see. Maximillion93 (talk) 01:07, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Out You Say? So, he's gone, you say? Interstate2011 (talk) 03:34, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Both of You Stop Will you two please quit arguing on my talk page? Interstate2011 (talk) 23:15, April 28, 2014 (UTC) For the love of... Are you even reading what I'm telling you?! Are you mocking me or are you just that simple-minded? When I say "20 years", I do not mean that it would take 20 years to make. I mean that it would've been appealing 20 years ago but your imaginary crossover will never be picked up and made into a movie. Hollywood's just not that interested, neither is Don Bluth. Just ask him. Maximillion93 (talk) 08:28, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Lies!--LtFantasmic (talk) 14:12, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Look who's talking, with all this fan-made information about intercompany adoption. How about you click here, fill in the blanks and wait for a reply? Maximillion93 (talk) 14:50, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for offering the advice, but I can't. --LtFantasmic (talk) 14:54, April 29, 2014 (UTC) A Message from the Userbase Hi, I know you have creative ideas and you want to share them with everybody. I understand that you have autism and this affects some of your judging skills on what's right and wrong. But please, please keep your fanfiction separate from the rest of the Wiki. Don Bluth Wiki is supposed to educate people about the universe of Don Bluth's films, and your editing of the pages by crossing them over with your fanfiction (which, to be clear, will never, EVER be picked up by a major studio) is not only misleading, but constitutes as vandalism. We have no moderators due to the founder mysteriously disappearing, and we can't block you, so we have to go to this. Please remove any and all of your page edits relating to your fanfiction, and please go away from the premises. You are destroying what was supposed to be an educational Wiki, and we need you to understand that you and your fanfiction are not welcome on an educational website. In short, please remove any and all of your fan fiction ideas from the wiki and please leave the website on grounds of vandalism Have a great day. Philipoliver.holz.77 (talk) 00:35, May 26, 2014 (UTC) LtFantasmic please stop this I mean no harm but don Bluth even hates your idea the secret of Nihm 2 ruined it ( yes the secret of Nihm 2 does suck) because that's what a lot see when we talk about it same goes for the land before sequels which also suck please do not delete this I mean no harm. Also reply on my page Calvin11 (talk) 16:31, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Where in the edit page can I edit the Background Information Tab? STOP Knock it off!--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:31, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I cannot!--LtFantasmic (talk) 00:37, August 4, 2014 (UTC) What are you talking about?